Dingodile Journey Down Hell
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Dingodile fought death but ends up in hell. Angry with vengeance, he now gather a force though, more like they followed him to overturn hell, including the Devil. Review God Dammit!
1. Prologue

**Dingodile: Journey down Hell**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. Please review god dammit!

_

* * *

_

Prologue:

* * *

Working day and night on his prize flamethrower, the hybrid mutant Dingodile continue to work. It was nighttime at Cortex Castle, everyone was long asleep, but still he worked. It was dark and quiet for the time being, and the light from the ceiling light bulb shine down on Dingodile. Projecting his dark gloomy shadow against the wall, it started to grow larger and larger as the light began to flicker. He seem to pause for a moment as light continue to flicker, shivered a bit due the sudden coldness in the room. However, he did not stop and began again working on improvements. The shadow began to take shape into a gassy form at first, but turn solid as it grew to be as tall as the mutant and getting ready to overtake this hybrid, silently. Rising its hand about Dingodile's head, it came back down with tremendous speed and thus began a new adventure that awaits this hybrid…

* * *

Dingodile groan as he sat up after the crash, his body aching and yet light. He looked around himself and found himself on a white colored bridge; it looks somewhat new yet from a feeling that it is old.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he examines the setting.

Looking around, besides the white bridge was nothing but pitch darkness, from under and above the bridge. He suddenly felt a slight pain on his finger, noticing that he was bleeding from a sharp object he accidentally touched. Now noticing, the black shroud was also laying there next to him face down. It looked worn out from a fierce fight and lay there lifelessly. Dingodile looked down at where his bleeding hand was and found the weapon he slightly remembered before falling unconscious. It was a long wooden staff, somewhat crooked, with a long sharp sickle on one end.

"Who the hell is that?" He wondered as he looked back at the dead shroud. He sat there and thought a moment on what exactly happened. Slowly, the memories started to flashback at him…

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK:

_The boney hand came down upon the hybrid's head, getting ready to get a grip on him. Suddenly, the hand grabbed all of the sudden and was slam on to the workshop table. A loud buzz noise heard as Dingodile apply the device on the boney hand, splitting the hand from the body._

"_Argh!" The creature cried in pain, stepping a few steps back. It spoke in a dark tone, "You dare saw me!"_

"_Frankly, I'm not done yet," Dingodile sneered, and then grinned, "Your head is next!"_

"_Funny, I was about to say the same thing for you."_

_Dingodile quickly grabbed his flamethrower and shot out a stream of fire. However, the creature moved out of the way quickly, knocking out the lights, leaving Dingodile fighting in complete darkness._

"_Fools, ha, ha, ha, in pitch darkness like this I could easily end your life this instants. Struggle all you want, the results will be the same. No mortal can defeat in this fight."_

"_Humph, never underestimate a mutant with a flamethrower…" Dingodile snorted. He began to fire everywhere, burning his own furniture, which light up the room. The creature was clear in sight as Dingodile took aim and fire at it. "EVER!" _

_The creature fell to the floor, burning. It slowly rose back up, finding Dingodile charging at it, smashing its thick skull with the back of his flamethrower. The creature collapse to the floor, in pain, as Dingodile looked down at it. Dingodile growled and gave it a strong kick in to the face with his right leg. It causes the creature to rise back up, but was suddenly grabs by the neck and slams into the wall. Dingodile put the end of the barrel into the skull-head's mouth, placing a firm finger on the trigger._

"_Please, and you're suppose to be the Deliverer of Death, huh? What happen? I'm barely lifting a finger, and already you're halfway beaten." Dingodile muttered to it. "Pathetic…"_

_Before it knew it, Dingodile shot ten fireballs through its head. Afterward, he violently dropped the dead body on to the floor and chuckled. "I ain't gonna let Death catch when it's this stupid."_

_Suddenly, the creature sprang at Dingodile, catching off guard. This time, it held its primary weapon in its dead hands: the Scy. Dingodile grabbed hold of both end of the weapon, both now is struggling to take control of the weapon. A vortex appeared under them, causing both to fall down into the dark hole. As they descended, Dingodile took control of the weapon and gave the finishing…_

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

* * *

"Oh yeah…" He muttered angrily. He slowly flipped the body over, revealing a large gash on the center of its head. "You just have to ruin my day, eh?"

He dropped it and muttered, "Strangely, I have a stronger will than the Grim Reaper, and the only way to get me was to cheat, typical."

Dingodile suddenly flinched back in fear as the Grim Reaper groan in pain, returning back to consciousness. Finally, in a deep dark tone, it mutters, "_You…You little runt, how dare you struck me…unacceptable…I will destroy you with my bare hands!_"

Without hesitation though, before it knew it, Dingodile power kicked down and off the bridge, sending it to who-knows-where zone. He held a fist up and angrily muttered, "Annoying bone-head, when will you learn."

Suddenly, Dingodile realize now, that he was all alone, in a weird world that he had no clue. He bit his lip and looked around the odd zone.

"Where in hell am I?" Dingodile yelled.

"You're on the Crossing Over Bridge, dear child." Dingodile heard.

"Wha?" He asked and turned to find an old man with red glowing eyes in a boat. "Who the hell are you?"

"Greetings, I am Charon, the ferryman of the River Styx," He greeted in a scary tone. "Now come, Hades is waiting for you…heh, heh, heh…"

"Hades, what the hell is this place, the Underworld," Dingodile asked.

"Heh, heh, heh… how about the Gates of Hell?" Charon answered. "Now come, if you refuse, it could get nasty between us two, obviously I will win…"

"What was that?" Dingodile growled. Sudden sparks sort of flared out of his hands a bit.


	2. Chapter 1

Log 1: Being Dead Isn't That Bad — By Dingodile

* * *

"Heh, Heh, sorry to scare the crap out of you." Charon apologized, looking like pulp. "You must of think I'm quite terrifying when I did that."

"Hey, shut up and stir the boat already." Dingodile angrily ordered. "Or else I'll beat you up again for threaten someone like me."

"Y-yes sir." Charon squealed in fright as he rolled the boat faster.

Dingodile shrugged off and looked forward, ignoring the beaten up ferryman. Before he was at the Gates of Hell, invited by this guy to come on board but he finds the guy threatening him to come on. Therefore, Dingodile did his best and beat the crap out the poor guy. Now, he's on the boat, giving orders, and still wondering where the hell he was.

"Hey how long before we reach the other side of this place?" Dingodile asked.

"Ohohoho, it could be quite awhile before we reach the land of Hell." Charon snickered. "I'll be careful if I were you, you don't know what's under water now. Creatures under there tend to grab the passengers on this boat, especially one's that are stubborn to the end of Hell…"

Before he could finish though, Dingodile quickly kicked him into the river and took the oar. In a matter minutes, strange creatures bubbled up to the surface and began attacking the _former_ ferryman.

"Well, you have fun with your friends now, take a break." Dingodile muttered. "When will you ever learn that you're not that intimidating or scary. But I'll take your advice and not fall in the water."

* * *

Dingodile continued to stroll the boat across the river. Minutes later, he reached the shores of the bloody red land. There were only dead trees in sight, rats crawling around, and skeleton pieces laying around. A sign was put up which read: **Werewolf Garden**.

"Werewolf Garden, seriously?" Dingodile chuckled. "Is this a joke, Heh, please. Don't make me laugh."

Caring nothing less, Dingodile casually walked into this 'Werewolf Garden' without a care in the world. It was suddenly dark, cold, and misty. The dead trees look even more dead than usual, and the bloody dirt seems to heat up a bit, but Dingodile seem to pay no attention to it.

"If this place is supposed to look even scary like this," Dingodile commented. "Well, I just might as well call this home, 'cause it ain't that bad to live in. Better than that creaky old castle of Cortex."

He continues to walk on, seeing nothing living passing by. He hears howls and panting all over the place, but it seem to just excite him. He could feel the footsteps of the creatures that stalk him, and he could how many legs it runs on by that, but these footsteps only seem to annoy him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"Hmm…this is some boring ass place. Not a single thing is coming to get me." Dingodile muttered. "Oh, I almost forgot."

He reached back and slid something heavy off his back. It was the Scythe he stole from Death.

"Heh, I almost forgot about this crap I stole." Dingodile chuckled. "Could be quite handy. Now why didn't I use this on Charon?"

Suddenly, something charged up behind him as what he could hear. Dingodile quickly lunged out of the way and rolled to the side, still gripping the Scythe. The creature was almost as tall as Tiny Tiger, just as hairy, but it on the opposite side of Tiny's species. A wolf no less, but part humanoid.

"Ooh, it's just a werewolf." Dingodile said in disappointment. "Thought it was something bigger."

"Who dares enter our garden?" It growled. "No one of the likes of you are allow here…"

Dingodile stood up and shook his head. "Do I look like a guy that takes signs so easily? (Mainly Cortex trained us mutants to ignore signs anyways, but…)"

"You will pay your life for entering our land!" The bloodthirsty wolf monster barked. "Now die! We will eat every flesh off your bones!"

It charged at Dingodile again, this time with tremendous speed. Almost too fast for Dingodile's mutant eyes, but still could see a blur. It took a giant leap above him and descended down with a powerful slash.

"Hmph, not bad." Dingodile chuckled. In an instant, the beast fell to the floor, having been slit in half by the Scythe that Dingodile still wielded. "But not good enough."

The wolf was dead of course, but Dingodile is still on guard.

"Hmm…werewolves' senses are pretty strong and long range." He said, thinking about the possibilities. "They're always pretty hungry too, therefore, this one isn't the only one that is stalking me."

Suddenly, blood splattered out his right shoulder as he fell to the ground. Another werewolf has just sneak attacked him from the rear and power slashed him. Dingodile slowly got back up to hear more coming his way. From all sides, the werewolves lunged and tried to claw him to death with their deadly claws.

"Okay, that really pisses me off." Dingodile growled, gripping the Scythe tighter. Then, something sparked up again in his bloody hands. The sparks traveled down his legs and into the ground, forming a four-feet circle that centers around him with unknown symbols and light blazing up. "Insolent fools!"

It was as if time stopped for the werewolves that were caught in the ring, but as soon as they froze, Dingodile began hacking down on them blindly. All his attack seem to a be a blur, but as soon as it was over, the ring suddenly burst into flames, incinerating the wolves' body pieces. Dingodile walked out of the blaze unharmed and fully healed again. He snorted in disappointment.

"Hmm…it ends." Dingodile sighed. "So soon, but still keeps me interested in this world."

"Aaah!" A girl voice screamed. "Somebody help me!"

Dingodile turned to find a teenage white haired girl running his way, crying and screaming for her life. She bumped into him and fell over. She rubbed her head as she looked up at him.

"O…Kay…" Dingodile grumbled. "Where do you think you're going in a hurry, running and screaming like that?"

"It's that thing!" She cried, pointing what's behind her. Dingodile looked over to find another werewolf, all except more bigger, intimidating, uglier, and buffer than the rest he had seen. "He wants wed me and eat me!"

"…huh?" Dingodile groaned in surprise and disgust, his mouth dropped to the news.

The girl scurried behind for protection as the werewolf approached him.

"Hey you there." The werewolf roared.

"Hey would you mind keep it down." Dingodile barked back. "I'm only 3 feet away from you! I'm not deaf!"

"You realize you have someone I want." The beast demanded.

"Who, this thing here?" Dingodile pointed down at the girl, who was holding on to his leg. He angrily shook her off. "Sure, she's all yours. Like I care about little girls."

"Hey!" The girl yelled. "I didn't ask you to catch me for him, I ask to be rescued!"

"I don't do rescuing." Dingodile casually announced. "But hey, you know you look like an old pervert chasing skirts."

"Pervert?" The monster yelled. "I'm the Great Almighty Wolf King, Lycan, and that woman you have there is my bride!"

"Bride…seriously…" Dingodile replied in disgust. "She wasn't kidding."

"Of course I wasn't you moron!" She yelled. "Now hurry up and save me!"

The King Lycan looked over at the sliced in half wolf and gasped in shock then look at Dingodile in anger.

"What did you do to my servant!" He roared.

"Like I said, I'm 3 feet away from you! Must you always yell so loud!" Dingodile barked. "Your servant_s_ here tried to kill me, so I decided that they need to rest in peace, or pieces actually."

"You…killed more than one!" He yelled again. "First you take my woman, and now you killed my servants! This is unacceptable!"

"I did not take your woman!" Dingodile roared.

"You die now!" Lycan cried.

The girl tugged on Dingodile and began to cry.

"Oh please save me! I don't want to marry him!" She pled him.

"Hey, I told you, I don't plan on saving you (and stop crying!)" Dingodile repeated. "However, I am interested in these dead vermin's boss. They were quite rude to me."

The big werewolf laughed sickly in front of the two.

"You really think you have what it takes to kill me?" Lycan teased Dingodile. "You must some kind of fool to face a king like me. I'm the Great Almighty Wolf King, the strongest among my kind. What can the likes of you do to a mighty demon like me?"

Dingodile scratch and picked his nose in annoyance. He sighed and shook his head again.

"Finish your talk?" He muttered in annoyance. "Then be gone."


End file.
